What do I have to DO?
by froga10t
Summary: up for adoption! anyone interested read chappie 7 ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Elaina Linnhe Rowan Sapphire Gillen or Elaina to normal people. I have dark brown hair and grey-brown eyes. I have a slim-ish build and am quite tall for my age. I can be very moody. Oh and there is one other important thing about me you should know. I am a shape-shifter. I just touch an animal's skin and can change my body to become a cross with it. Say I touched a bird; I could become an avian/human cross. Or if I touched a shark, I could become a shark/human cross and I can keep the memory for all my life. And I am an 'experiment'; I have lived in a cage for as long as I can remember.

Yesterday, I was put on a plane (in my human form mind) and sent to America (AN. Elaina comes from England) to try and 'blend' with a flock of other 'experiments'. They are a flock because they are avian/human crosses. I am supposed to help the leader in her destiny, risking life and limb for her. Her destiny is to save the world. She doesn't know how and neither do I but I guess we will find out sometime. I am supposed to have about 2 – 5 years with them before the 'saving the world' business but looks like it might be 6 or more because I 'accidentally-on-purpose' destroyed the lab in which all the information is stored. Heh, heh, I love bombs. Anyway, the white coats, as I call them – to other people they are scientists or sick freaks with nothing to do except torture people and make hybrids – got annoyed (I _am_ surprised!) and sent me out to America early. I shall land in ten minutes or so.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two hours later_

Now, all my baggage is sorted (one small backpack containing necessities, you can't take much when flying or swimming or whatever – _travelling_) I can set off. I look around; now, I was told the flock are resting in Central Park, Manhattan for a few days so if I get a taxi there:

"Hey, you!" I shout to a taxi driver, "Can you take me to the Comfort Inn, in Central Park please?"

"Wait! Elaina! I'll take you!" A man comes running up to me, panting breathlessly, looks like he hadn't been to the gym lately, "Hi, I'm from the FBI." He shows me his ID, "See? Well I will take you so the money you have isn't wasted. Oh, just look at you, you couldn't tell at all that you are a shape-shifter. Anyway, I also have a hundred-dollar-boost for you from the American government. This must be shared with the flock. Are you sure about all the details?"

"Yes I am Mr...?" I reply, relieved to get a word in.

"Oh, sorry, Mr Hart, but just call me Jeremy."

"Ok, _Jeremy_. You know where to take me. What number do I call if it all goes horribly wrong?"

"Number? Oh, if it all goes wrong then you just leave the flock and try to survive in Manhattan. That would be a _real_ challenge." Oh, I feel _so_ reassured. If I didn't fulfil my mission in life, I would be left to die on the streets of Manhattan.

"One last question. How do I get to know the flock?"

"Well, we thought Iggy was, erm, your _type_, if you get my meaning."

"_What_? You want me to get off with one of them? And how do you propose I do that? Seduce him by _morphing_?"

"Just charm him, you should know how. I mean, you seem to have an uncanny ability to control people, not by mind control, just manipulating, or as you say, _seducing_."

"Ooooooooooook... I'll try."

I got in the car – a swanky model, I note, an Astin Martin – and got ready for a long ride. Alas, my efforts went to waste, we were only in the car for ten minutes. But the car made me feel posh, I am getting a few admiring looks from boy's, so I return them cheekily, that's what I _always_ do. Ah, I see what _Jeremy_ meant. I am good at seducing. Now I see the boy's are staring disbelievingly. Hold-your-horses and stop-the-traffic what is _that_? A b-e-a-_utiful_ guy, being lead around by another hot guy. Who was holding hands with a nice-looking girl. Dammit. Wait, are they...yes! It's the flock; I can see the younger one's now. Ah well, time to turn on the charm.


	3. Chapter 3

_Across the road, five minutes after a hurried explanation to 'Jeremy' and a 'persuasive' look to get him to carry my bags._

Hmmmmmmmm. Iggy is blind so I have to find a way of contact. The flock look like they are heading back to the hotel. Everything has been arranged and I have the room next to them. But they don't know that, hmmmmm. I have it!

I saunter up to Iggy and tap him lightly on the shoulder, hard enough for him to feel, but light enough to be slightly seductive. "Erm, excuse me?" I say, as pitifully as I can.

He spins around at my voice; no-one can resist a damsel-in-distress. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I hope so. Do you know where the 'Comfort Inn' is? I wanted to go back for dinner, but I seem to have lost my way." I let out a slightly pitiful sigh. By now we had walked to an alcove and the flock were staring at me.

"Well we were heading just there now actually. Guys? Let's show her. We can't leave her here; I mean it's so _far_, all the way across the street!" Ah, he was being _sarcastic_. He must think me such an idiot. Dammit.

"Oh...thanks. What room are you lot in?" Oops, I couldn't resist just a _bit_ flirting.

"Number's 45 and 46. What room are you in...what did you say your name was?"

Oooooh, he's a flirt to. Two can play at that.

"Elaina, Elaina Gillen. And you...?"

"Iggy Ride and this is Fang, Max, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel. We are sort of relations." At this the flock started staring. I guess they don't use their real names in public.

"What a coincidence! I'm in Number 47! Maybe we'll meet again, eh?" I let a smile play across my lips, not too obvious but just enough for the flock to notice I liked Iggy.

Suddenly, a small voice came out of nowhere, "Let's go now." The small voice came from a small person. Angel to be precise. "I'm hungry."

"Ok. Let's go to MacDonald's. See you around some time, Elaina?" Max was taking control; obviously there was no time to flirt in _her_ world.

"Yep, see you!" I say brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Three day's later in Elaina's hotel room_

I am relaxing. Socialising really takes it out of me. I have been friendly _for three days_. Usually a nod of recognition or a "Hello," worked in England but _oh no_, American's are so bloody _friendly_. Walking through reception at my hotel takes half an hour out of your day, I mean, _everyone_ talks to you. It is plain _scary_.

During the last three day's I have seen Iggy five times, three times in passing, one time we walked together, but that was with the flock. I wonder if he has twigged where I am from yet. Angel probably has, and probably told them all too. She scares me, with her mind-reading tricks and so on.

A knock came at the door. "Hello?" I can't be bothered to get up. "The door is open."

"Elaina? Is that you?"

At this I get up, slowly, and go to the door. At the door, looking slightly embarrassed is Iggy.

"Yes? Oh hi Iggy! Why are you here?" All fake-bright. Actually I'd wanted to say "Bugger OFF! I'm RESTING" but, because I must not show the anti-social side Elaina, he would hate me and that can't happen. After all, he is my only link with the flock, but I kind of, maybe, just a bit like him. I know, shocking isn't it, Elaina the anti-social actually _wants_ to communicate with someone!

"Well, I w-wondered if you w-would l-like t-to...no forget it, you wouldn't. Forget I ever asked." And with that he turned to leave.

"Wait, Iggy. Would I like to what? You never finished." Inside I started panicking, I _like_ Iggy, I don't want him to walk off! "Please tell me." My voice falters, and I look down, away, anywhere, embarrassed at my sudden outburst, well as sudden as you can get if you are anti-social. He turned back towards me, his eyes soft, with new-found confidence after my way-too-obvious-for-my-liking outburst and say's:

"Elaina, would you like to come to the park?" The park? I felt like screaming, the _park_? Oh, there's more.

"We could walk and...stuff. Tonight? Like, at seven?" What? Did I want to go? _Yes_! But, what is 'stuff'? Ah well, I guess I'll find out.

"Ok, do your, erm, friends know?"

"I told them I was going out, that's all."

"See you at seven then."

"Ok, bye." I shut the door as Iggy walked off. Oh, I _did_ like him. What's happening, in the space of three day's I had gone from a hard-core-anti-social to a soft-and-willing-_romantic_. Help me God.


	5. Chapter 5

_At the park_

We climbed to the top of a tree and sat there, staring around, taking in the scenery. I rest my hand on the trunk. I feel a warmth spread over it and look down. Oh. My. God. Iggy was holding my hand. I realise I am staring and look away quickly, but not quickly enough. Iggy says:

"Elaina, I...well, I don't know you very well, but the other's described you to me, I think you must be beautiful, Nudge thinks you are. Also you seem to be drawing me in, so mysterious, so new and exciting. I...I, I _like_ you Elaina." I was silent, no-one, not _ever_, had said that to me. It felt nice I felt...happy. So I replied:

"I like you too Iggy." And I leant over and pecked his cheek. He went red and turned away. I smiled, leant over and whispered:

"I like you _just the way you are_. Wing's and all." This startled him. He turned to me, shocked:

"How...h-how, w-what? How did you know?"

"I know so much Iggy, more than you'll _ever_ know. But it is a burden. I will tell someone someday. Just not today." Then I kissed him, hard. He soon relaxed and kissed me back. I let him just get into it, then pulled away, just to leave him on tender-hooks. I don't know how I knew to do that, I just did.

"Iggy, I want to tell you something. You can tell the flock if you want, they'll find out sooner or later anyway. Ok?"

"Ok. Yes."

"I am a shape-shifter. I am from the school like you. I have lived in a cage all my life. And now I am supposed to join your flock. I don't want to force it so if I am pushy, say. But the thing is, I _like_ you. I _really_ like you. And I don't want to come between you and your flock. So say if anything is wrong." This seemed to hit him like a rock. I smile a little smile. He just stared at me stunned and then said:

"Show me."

"What animal/human cross do you want me to be? I have thousands of animals stored in my mind so pick one."

"Avian, bird. I want you to fly."

"Ok."

I start to morph, first, in a fraction of a second I skim my mind, looking for bird, then I concentrate on copying it's DNA. Then slowly I start growing wings. My back arches, I groan a bit, morphing isn't exactly comfortable.

My wings are dark grey-brown, like my eyes with lighter brown specks here and there in clumps. They are shaped like peregrine falcons, my favourite bird. But believe me, if I wanted to, I could have grown wings from an _ostrich_ if I'd wanted to, but they can't fly.

Then I start to feel lighter, as my bones hollow and I start to change shape, enlarging chest muscles, getting air sack's inside. I then feel somewhat light-headed as my heart-rate speeds up. Finally, me eyes enlarge, and become more rounded.

Now I am complete. I look up Iggy and see him staring, well it's not every day you see a mutant-freak morph wings and other bird-accessories. It takes about 30 seconds. So to soften it a bit I kiss him gently on the lips and say:

"Shall we fly?" I want to fly, I've had a few lessons and am Ok at it but I don't live with wings, so I am not as great as Iggy.

We set off. I jumped out the tree and swooped down catching myself about five metres above the ground. I flap my wings and join Iggy high in the sky, in the setting sun. I look at my watch. We'd been gone an hour and a half. I start to show Iggy my skill's, I can drop and catch myself at the last second, I can catch thermals **(AN. Thermal's are rising pockets of hot air high in the sky, birds use them the fly high without using too much energy.)** and soars higher than planes, I can loop-the-loop and spin 360º horizontally. I had forgotten how exhilarating flying is. Iggy holds my hand as we flew and soon moves closer and kisses me mid-air, how he does that I don't know. I am full of happiness, happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I could stay like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max POV**

This is very strange. Over the past week or so, we (the flock) have barely seen Iggy. He has been out with a _friend_. This is very strange, mainly because we never talk to random people, so we don't really make other friends. Also, Iggy is neglecting his duties with the Gasman (making bombs and mischief etc) which he thoroughly enjoys.

The worst thing about this is that we are all missing him. We need him by our sides or we worry. What is happening to him? Is he in trouble? Is he hurt? He _is_ our brother.

_Oh_ _Follow him Max_

Bugger, my lovely voice is back.

_No, I trust him._

_Then why are you worrying? Think about it. You'd best decide quickly, he's leaving to see the 'friend' again._

_How do you know?_

_Just believe me Max, follow him today and you will find out all you need to know, and extra besides._

"I'm just going for a walk. See you guys later."

Oh, Ok, the voice was right.

_Oh Ok, I'll go. But if I get in trouble, I'll be blaming you, Ok?_

_Fine_

I wait a minute then say:

"I'm going for a _walk_. Ok Fang?"

"A walk? Oh….Ok. See you, enjoy yourself."

I walk out and spot Iggy. He is close enough to follow but walking fast, I have to keep up. We head towards the park and when inside, I hide behind a bush. How dignified, what I'll do for my family, (and voice). Iggy sits on a bench next to a large tree and seems to be waiting for someone.

Soon a very pretty girl, wait she's the one we bumped into a while back, walks up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek. _What_? Then he….he……returns the kiss. Oh. My. God. Who is she? They look around, and then start to climb the tree. Why are they climbing a tree, not very romantic? I creep under the tree to get a better view.

I can't hear what they're saying, but I can see what they're doing. Wow, he must _really_ like her. Then he say's something and……she…she…_morphs_, like an eraser, but not into a wolf-person, but a _bird_-person, like us, like Iggy. This can't go on, I _must_ know who she is.

"Iggy! Who is this? Oh…whoops."

I _so_ blew my cover.

"Max! What are you doing here? Wait, I know, you're following me. Why?"

"No! Of course not, I'm……I'm……walking too! Am I not allowed to walk too? It's not your park!"  
"No you're not. Why Max?"

"Ok. I was worried, so were the rest of the flock! We have barely seen you all week and, as none of us have ever done this before, the whole _friend_ thing, we are worried. We thought you could be hurt, or in trouble, or doing something dangerous. We _didn't know_!"

I felt hurt, he didn't want me here, and he just wanted _her_. I know, stupid to be jealous, but the flock have _never_ done this before.

"Look, sorry Max. This is Elaina, she and I, well, we _like_ each other. And I don't see why we can't be together. It's not as bad as being with a human because, look she is like us." He sounds sheepish.

"Only when she _morphs_. Are you sure she's not just some kind of fancy new eraser?" I spat out the words.

"No! She is just an experiment, like us."

"But we don't _know_ her! She could be _anyone_!" I scream. "You can't _do_ this to us Iggy! You can't do this to _me_! You can't…"

Iggy is quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry Iggy, but, this hurts your flock too much. I love you." Elaina has chosen. She pecks his cheek and leaves (by flight).

"Are you _happy_? Are you _happy now_? I _love_ her Max! _You_ can't do this to _me_!" Promptly, he burst into tears. "I love her."

Suddenly, I realised. He did love her. And I have to get her back, for Iggy's sake.

"I realise what she means to you now. I'll get her back, don't you worry."

Iggy looks at me like I am an alien or something, but I shoot off anyway. Soon I see her, I travel at the speed of light.

I soar up next to her.

"Hi."

She looks sideways and sees me and a look of shock passes over her face.

"How…? How did you get here so fast?"

"Warp speed. I am _special_. Hahaha."

"But why are you following me? I thought you didn't like me."

"Well, it's more I don't _know_ you. You might be quite nice. But being even a tiny bit naive could get us into a tight spot. We are _extremely_ careful. But I followed you to say, come back. Even if we don't know you, Iggy obviously does, don't tell him I told you, but he started crying when you left and saying 'I love her, I love her'. I think he's really fallen for you. And I want him to be happy, and you seem to make him happy, so you should come back."

She almost stops mid-air. I lean over and hug her, hard when you're airborne.

"Really? You'll – partly – accept me? Oh, that's great! Shall we head back?"

I nod, happy she is happy. We slowly turn around and move back.

But, after all this, I have a strange niggling feeling, like I don't know everything. However, I push that to the back of my mind and try to concentrate on being happy


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya**

**I don't have any more ideas for this story so I'm putting it up for adoption. If you're interested, message me. I can send you the first 6 chapters if you like or whatever, but I want someone else to finish it.**

**Okies**

**foga10t**


End file.
